


As specially tailored

by LadyMorgan



Series: BwtG3 ... or ... Kinktober 2018/1 (day 1-13) [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Destiel - Freeform, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: day6Every time Cas took it in his hand, he marveled at the softness. With a satisfied hum, he let it brush over his face,rubbing his nose gently, drawing in that unique smell. He liked that male smell, the smell of pleasure.And this scent also flowed immediately between his own legs and made itself felt by small fireworks.His eyes were still closed, his mind focused on his fingertips and that feeling as he slowly stroked Dean's balls.





	As specially tailored

"Hey, over there the action happens!"

Cas's head rested in Dean's lap and was pampered by tender pats. He smiled and turned his eyes away from the television and looked into the bright eyes of his friend.

"Gerard Butler is hot, but you're hotter," Dean whispered with a wink as he ran his thumb over his soft lips. The black-haired opened them lightly and licked at the top, taking his hand in his own and intensifying the arts. With a soft groan, the younger man closed his eyes and enjoyed the tingling sensation that spread throughout his body within a few moments. Forgotten was the movie.

At the back of his neck, Cas felt something move and it only spurred him on. At first slowly but gradually with more and more greedily, he sucked and licked his thumb, gently brushing his teeth up and down and doing the same with his other fingers.

With another lusty moan, Dean tilted his head to the side as waves of arousal spilled over him again. With his eyes closed, he imagined what it would be like to feel those incredible lips on his ever-growing erection.

Again and again and without stopping, the black-haired teased him, until the moaning Dean's finally went into a gasp and he still managed to tell Cas what he wanted.

That's what the older man was up to, but not without first provoking him until he begged. He straightened with a quick movement, but only to bury the dark blonde on the soft couch beneath him. Staring at each other was nothing new to them, but this tingling and heat that was in the air before their lips finally melted into a tender kiss were almost unbearable in this situation.

Again and again, Cas rubbed against him provocatively and slinky, making Dean feel his own arousal.

To make the younger man come down a bit, Cas stood up, pulling him by the hand into a sitting position and while fiddling with the camera, Dean impatiently stripped off his pants just to take a seat again.

With an appreciative twitch of one eyebrow, the black-haired realized that his friend was more than ready when he turned to face him.

With a groan, as if from an old man, he knelt in front of him and stroked his hands from the ankle cuffs until he arrived at his goal and separated the legs of the other. Greedy he licked his lips at the sight of the plump penis, before he looked at Dean, who was shaking, not knowing exactly where to lay his hands. But the problem quickly vanished as Cas slid closer and he could put his hands on his shoulders.

Every time Cas took it in his hand, he marveled at the softness. With a satisfied hum, he let it brush over his face, rubbing his nose gently, drawing in that unique smell. He liked that male smell, the smell of pleasure. And this scent also flowed immediately between his own legs and made itself felt by small fireworks. His eyes were still closed, his mind focused on his fingertips and that feeling as he slowly stroked Dean's balls.

He felt that roundness and fullness, soft, corrugated skin and that heat. It was like being in a trance, touching him like that, so sensual for Cas.

_'Fantastic'_

Finally, he put his whole hand over it and left it there.

Dean enjoyed these gentle touches, though it was all too slow for him. Patience was not one of his strengths and when he stopped completely as if he had fallen asleep in between, he put his own hand over Cas' and began to move both. He stroked himself and used Cas' hand to do it.

When the elder looked up, he noticed the fire in Dean's eyes and how he bit his lower lip. The younger moved both hands higher and pressed them to his rock hard erection.

A pleading whimper escaped him, his eyes silently urging him to continue and Cas enjoyed a moment of that desire before deciding to comply. He pressed his lips to the other's hand, took a deep breath and kissed each finger before Dean withdrew his hand so his friend could do his job.

With the tip of his tongue, he touched the base of his cock, breathed hot breath over the flesh, made him moan shakily. Cas licked his way to the shiny glans, made lazy circles, chuckled inwardly at the ever louder moan.

Even though he had a longing to suck him greedily, he took his time. He loved the way Dean tasted. A mix of a hot summer's day by the sea and freshly washed clothes.

Sometimes with more, then again with less pressure, he worked the warm, rosy flesh, teasing, kissing and stroking his tongue over the sensitive skin. He never stopped nibbling and licking his way down to his inner thighs, tasting the light sweat that made his hormones explode again.

On the way up, he spread kisses on his balls, gently stroking them with his fingers, and finally clutching the object of desire with one hand, before he again put his mouth over it.

It felt so good when Cas moved his lips loosely over his cock and humming in ecstasy, he put his head on the back of the couch and closed his eyes.

Dean felt the wetness drip on his genitals, as the other could no longer control his salivation and had to grin slightly at this fact.

But even Dean had to swallow several times uncontrollably, then when he felt the other's hand wrap around him again, squeeze and pull, hard and fast. The younger man could not do anything about the long-lasting deep rumble that came from his throat.

Then he felt his penis being snapped twice with two fingers. Not enough to hurt, but enough to make him come down a bit and let the long-awaited orgasm get a little further away.

Somewhat perplexed, from this reaction he straightened up again and looked at Cas. But his eyes softened immediately when he realized that he was staring directly at him as he stroked his tongue over the frenulum and the swollen pink tip.

"Oh God, Cas!"

Pleasure had taken him completely again.

The four eyes had united, neither of them dared to blink once in order not to lose any of those precious moments.

Greedily watched the dark blonde, while Cas wrapped his lips around it, squeezed tightly and it disappeared in painful slowness deeper and deeper into his mouth.

For a moment, Dean could not breathe. For one thing, because he was overwhelmed with happiness like an earthquake, and he was happy to be sitting, and on the other, because his friend looked so incredibly horny. His hands rested on Cas's shoulders again to find support, for he no longer trusted his trembling body and everything in his head began to spin.

The black-haired had to fight, too, because the greed he saw in his friend's eyes made it difficult for him to focus on what he was doing.

Several times he had to suppress the sensation of choking as the soft flesh caressed his roof of the mouth, but on the other hand, it was a wonderful and satisfying feeling to take it deep.

Again and again, he bobbed up and down and heard the pleading words not to stop.

This unmistakable twitch told the black-haired man the imminent end, and since he wanted to savor it even longer, he pulled his testicles away from the body as they tried to tighten and increased the suction power. The fright of the other gave him a little more time, but it did not take long and he felt the heavy breathing and twitching.

Dean's face suddenly changed and his mouth twisted. His hands tightened, grabbing Cas's head with a handful of hair directly on his scalp. He took control and squeezed the other's head down hard, Dean's cock filling the older man's throat. Cas kept his head right where his friend wanted it and Dean started bumping his hips faster, fucking his mouth and throat, saliva everywhere.

A flood of sperm flooded his throat and Cas struggled to swallow everything as the other's body discharged, gradually relaxing and his erection getting smaller. With a blissful smile on his lips, he dropped back, rested his head on the back of the couch, closed his eyes, and did not open until the couch lowered and he sensed that Cas was keeping him company.

Lasciviously and with a smile that made Dean growl softly, the older man licked his lips. For a moment he hesitated, but those lips were so red and swollen from the previous activity and so damn sexy and inviting that Dean could not help kissing him.

What started softly and playfully ended with Dean flipping his friend on the back, grinning confidently.

 

 

next work ...

day 7

**Aphrodisiacs**

Gabriel/Eva


End file.
